The Love of a Dancer
by Goode-Girl11
Summary: McKenzie Renalds is the new girl in third year at the National Academy of Dance. She goes there to find a new stage to dance on, but she seems to find many things she never expected, Love, friendship and enemies. ( i suck at summaries sorry)


_I hate being the new girl, but I've had a lot of practice. Making friends isn't the problem, its deciding who is a good match for you. At all my other schools I was the ballet girl, and I wouldn't mind being called that, if I had people who actually knew me. Now I have been accepted into the National Academy of Dance, in Australia. It's really far from LA and people there will be a lot different, but maybe it's time for a new scene._

It was 8:30 already and I was just pulling up to the large building that would be my home and school for at least the next year. Classes started at 8:00, I was already late for my first day at a new school, what great way to start. A Middle aged woman, with a gloomy feel about her walked up to me "I'm Ms. Raine, the principle of The Academy, you must be McKenzie Renalds. The boarding houses are this way." She said sharply. She showed me to my room which my roommate had set up already. "Class has already started, and tardiness is not tolerated here." Ms. Raine stated.

I didn't even unpack I was so excited; I just threw my things down and ran straight to the studios. I had put my leotard and tights on in the airport waiting for the taxi. I had memorized my schedule in the plane; my first class was pas de _deux, studio 2. I ran down the narrow hall, I saw through the window the girls and boys dancing. I collected myself and calmly as I could walked into the studio. The teacher stopped the music, and I was prepared being yelled at for being late. The teacher smiled like he was genuinely glad I had come. "Class this is our newest student, her name is McKenzie and I know this is her first year but she is at the same level as you third years. Oh and she's from America." He told everyone. "Aw, and I wanted to try to trick them with my awesome accent skills. Oh and you can call me Mac." I winked at no one in particular. "Um Mac, you are with, let's see, ah yes Ben." He pointed to a tall, handsome guy talking with two girls. "And you can call me Zach"_

_"Ok now that everyone has a partner, I know you guys may know each other but since the partners are different than last year—" _

_"Because Sammy's gone." A beautiful brown haired girl said coldly. _

_"No, Abigail, because you will be put with different partners through your career. As I was saying, today I have decided to give you time to really get to know your partners, you can go anywhere as long as it's with them." He corrected in a stern but soft voice. Who was this Sammy, and where did he go?_

_Ben walked over to me and winked "I'm Ben Tickle"_

_"Aw that is such a cute name" I teased, "are you ticklish?"_

_" like I haven't herd that before." He smiled "so where you form in America?"_

_"LA, Cali. Lots of sun and beach like here."_

_"Alright LA, where do you want to go today?"_

_"um, I really don't know I just got here like 30 min. ago."_

_" then we will get my friends and go to the beach."_

_The two girls came over talking about how "kat" had miraculously skipped second year._

_"Mac, this is Kat" ben said pointing the most gorgeous blonde girl "hey, nice to meet you." She replied_

_"And this is Tara tiara." Ben teased "Ugh let's hope you get a better nickname them me." She laughed_

_"Let go get changed for the beach!" Kat said looped her arm around mine. This was the first time I had someone who wanted to be friends with me right after meeting me._

_We walked to the boarding house, walked up the stairs and went to Tara's room. She shared with that abigal girl. We kept on walking until we reached my room then kat said "this is me." I replied " me too." "no way I got the coolest girl as my roommate, well second coolest" she Paused, then whispered " im pretty cool myself." I laughed. _

_We walked downstairs and three guys, including Ben, were waiting for us. Tara ran straight to the hot Asian in the corner. "Christian, where were you during class?" "just, um" the words seemed to hard to say " I went to see Sammy." It seemed like no one wanted to go to the beach anymore, everyone looked down like some tragedy had just happened. "Um Kat who's your partner?" I tried to break the silence. She wiped a tear away and pointed at Christian. "Tara?" she reluctantly pointed at the third boy. "I'm Blake Kingston. I'm a transfer from the royal ballet." He said trying to impress me. And I'm not going to lie, it did just a little. _

_We took a bus to the beach across from the Sydney Opera House. We all laughed and played in the water and the way ben looked at Tara, I knew there was something and I was almost sure they were dating until her and Christian started kissing. Everyone was playing around, with the slightest bit of flirtiness to everyone but me. I walked back up to the beach and sat on a towel watching. Then Ben came up to me. " your not having fun." He said_

_ " No I am" I lied _

_"then why did you leave?" he asked _

_"Ben, Kat told me you were the new kid last year, so you know why. You guys have history, or at least you and Tara do." And I imedialtly wanted to take those words back _

_"I liked Tara but I don't now" _

_"Really, cuz no one can deny the way you look at her." _

_"she is with my bestfriend, I wouldn' do that to him." He looked down_

_ "Even though he did it to you." I countered _

_"I want to show you something." He said helping me up. We walked through this garden and he showed me a gazebo that over looked the harbor. We sat down; we hadn't talked the whole way here. So akward me said "we are suppose to get to know each other, so lets ask each other question that the other has to answer truthfully. I'll start, what is your favorite food?"_

_He laughed "I don't know, Pizza maybe. Ok my turn. Let's see, what is your favorite type of dance?"_

_"This may surprise you but, Hip Hop. Alright so what do you look for in a girl?"_

_He gave me that look that said 'really' but he smiled and said, "So LA wants to get with the Benster?"_

_I laughed "I'm not looking for realtionships right now, it was just a question. I'll ask another one." I paused scared to ask what I was thinking "who is Sammy?"_

_Ben looked so hurt that I took it back "I'm sorry that's none of my business."_

_"No its ok. You should know. Samual Liberman was in our year. He made it in the Prix de Fonteyn, and the day he was going to preform—"he started to tear up "he um, he got hit by a car, and he died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital." He barely choked out "He was the nicest guy and my best friend." Now he was sobbing. I leaned over and tried to comfort him. About 5 minutes later he sat up and wiped the tears. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "Why, ben I know what it's like to lose someone you love, there is no reason to apologize."_

_We watched the sunset and walked back to the boarding house, there was a little flirting but mostly I really got to know ben, he is a funny, sweet guy who had been through a lot. It made me feel really happy; I had a friend who I could tell anything, I had a best friend. So maybe America just wasn't the right stage to dance on but Australia has made a very good first impression._


End file.
